


light up the world as i fall asleep

by petalstorm (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Letter, M/M, Rin admits he's gay what's new, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3758761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/petalstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin believes Haruka is the reason he's here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light up the world as i fall asleep

**Author's Note:**

> a quick rinharu because i saw a firefly post on my dash and thought that rin would think of haru this way, probably! Hella gay and I warned you.

 

Haru

My life was engulfed in darkness, before. Like a sky without stars, in a place far, far away from humanity.  All alone, without anybody to rely on. A place no one could ever reach, a place I could never escape from.

I think… you know when I started thinking that. D-don’t make it more embarrassing than it already is, okay? So just listen.

I don’t think I can handle things all on my own. Whether that’s good or bad, I leave it up to you. But I believe without people, I wouldn’t be standing here. Honestly… I cannot believe that I have been blessed with friends who always push me a little more to the edge when I really need it. Who make me happy, and who inspire me to get better, to become a better person.

And that’s when you come in.

In the darkness that I used to think was life, you were the first firefly that illuminated the darkness. And you’re the one I want to cherish the most.

To think that you broke down, as well… That makes me the saddest at night, when I think of you sometimes… Don’t laugh at this! And it’s not like I think of you often, okay!?

You’re the firefly in my life, the cherry tree in full bloom, the inspiration of my life. You are amazing, and I love you. And even for just one thousandth, I want you to love me back.

This is embarrassing. I should stop. I really should but-

I feel like you deserve hearing all the good things in this world, Haru. I truly believe that. And I believe this is a way to repay you, for what you did to me.

 

Rin


End file.
